


El león mago

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar no era lo que parecía… en realidad era un animago… era sólo un niño de diez años, que es salvado por Albus de las hienas y puesto al cuidado de Severus, que debe ayudarlo durante el primer año del muchacho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La verdad

Estaba rodeado por el fuego y por las que había nombrado "sus amigas". No tenía escapatoria, ellas habían escuchado lo que había dicho, cuando las había culpado por planificar todo sobre la muerte de Mufasa… ¿Qué había logrado con la muerte de su hermano?... nada, eso simplemente, nada. Únicamente había ido perdiendo poco a poco su cordura y había destrozado el reino.

Él nunca quiso eso, pero sus garras estaban manchadas por sangre. Ya no había nada que hacer, sólo esperar que sus "amigas" se lo comieran vivo. Cerró los ojos esperando el momento.

-¡Bombarda!.-Esas palabras lo sorprendieron. Abrió sus ojos y vio… un humano frente a él. Vio como ocurría una explosión frente a la hienas ella salían corriendo. Sorprendido miró al humano que se puso frente a él, claro que sabía como lucía un humano, en muchos de sus recorridos fuera de las tierras del reino había visto uno que otro, pero nunca como el que ahora le… ¿sonreía?... Vio como ese hombre con largo pelo en lo que parecía ser su hocico le apuntaba con una rama.-Animago Revelum.

Sintió un cosquillo en todo su cuerpo… y luego miró sorprendido sus patas… ¡¿Qué eran esas cosas que tenía en vez que sus patas?... Sintió como aquél humano se iba a acercar a él. Se puso en posición de ataque, mostrando sus dientes…

-Tranquilo, muchacho… ¿puedes entenderme?.-Simplemente asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué se creía ese humano?, él podía entenderle a unas estúpidas hienas, un humano no era nada.-Bien… ven conmigo, no te dañare…-¿Qué hacía?, si volvía a la roca Simba lo mataría… además si se iba al cementerio de elefantes correría la misma suerte con las hienas, ¿qué opción tenía?.

Se acercó gateando al humano, el cual apoyó una mano en su hombro, se sentía fría… ¿qué había pasado con su pelaje?... Antes de poder pensar nada más sintió un fuerte tirón en su estómago… cerró sus ojos… y para cuando los abrió vio que estaba en un extraño lugar… ¿qué era todo eso?.

~ o ~

Estaba esperando en el despacho del director. Albus se había marchado, dejándolo ahí diciéndole que debía ir a buscar a un estudiante. ¿Por qué ir a buscar a un estudiante cuando aún eran vacaciones y esos alumnos idiotas estaban lejos de su adorado salón de clases? Esperaba que no fuera Potter, ya tenía suficiente con el hombre lobo de Lupin, que ese año enseñaría Defensa.

Sintió el ruido de una aparición y volteó para ver a Albus… que sostenía el hombro de un confundido muchacho, que estaba desnudo… ¡Desnudo, por Merlín!. Con un movimiento de su varita apareció una manta. Rápidamente fue hacía donde el muchacho y la colocó sobre él.

-¡Albus!.-Bramó.-¿Qué haces con este niño aquí?.-El niño lo miró confundido. Severus pudo apreciar como el muchacho tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Su cabello negro era largo y alborotado. Su piel era morena… y sus ojos eran de un color… ¡Maldición!, eran de un color verde esmeralda…

Por su parte Scar miraba confundido a ese humano de cabello largo, y que olía a muchas especies distintas. ¿Cómo qué niño?, ¡Él ya era un león adulto!.

-Severus… ¿recuerdas ese matrimonio con el que perdimos contacto en África?.-Severus únicamente asintió a las palabras de Albus, seguía mirando al chiquillo, que no había usado la manta para nada, únicamente la tenía sobre él.-Ellos tenían un hijo…

-Scar…-Los dos hombres miraron sorprendidos al chiquillo que aún seguía en el suelo arrodillado.-Mi nombre… Scar…-Albus se arrodillo al lado del niño.

-¿Puedes entenderme?.-Preguntó Albus, con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Yo entender a hienas… entender a humanos…-Dijo con el ceño fruncido. ¡Él no era idiota!...-Yo ser… Scar… tío de Simba… que es rey de la roca del rey…-Dijo Scar… Al fin había entendido su error. ¿Debía estar cerca de la muerte para comprender que él no era el indicado para ser rey?... pues al parecer si. Había asesinado a su hermano… al león que siempre admiro… ¿para qué?, ¿para casi destruir las tierras del reino?... ¡Había sido un idiota!.

-Scar… ¿Qué recuerdas de tu infancia?.-Le preguntó el viejo con una sonrisa que lo hacía confiar.

-Yo ser hermano de Mufasa… un día jugar una broma… y hacer cicatriz. Padre enfadar por eso… llamarme Scar, en vez que Taka, para que yo aprender que orgullo es malo… yo no aprenderlo bien hasta hoy…-Dijo mirando el suelo. Había confesado su vida a dos humanos extraños… sin contar que él también se sentía extraño. Ya no sentía su melena ni sus dientes afilados. Ya no veía su pelaje… y sus patas se asemejaban a la de los humanos.

-¿Qué pasa con este niño, Albus?.-Preguntó Severus mirando al niño, que no le pareció mayor de diez años.

-Scar…-Dijo Albus sonriéndole al niño.-¿Crees en la magia?.

-El mono tonto siempre hablaba de magia. Padre enseño que los grandes reyes del pasado estar en el cielo, cuidándonos.-Dijo Scar, ¿qué tenía que ver la magia en todo eso?.

-Hace nueve años se perdió un matrimonio en África, de donde tú vienes.-Dijo Albus.-Ellos llevaban un bebé con ellos, que nunca encontramos… hasta hoy.-Scar le miró sorprendido.-Tú eres ese bebé, supongo que cuando eras bebé tu magia te protegió del ataque y te convertiste en un león. Tus padres debieron encontrarte.

-No poder ser.-Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco… ¡Él no era humano!, ¡el era hijo de Ahadi y Uru!... no podía ser un humano… pero… sería por esa razón… ¿qué él siempre fue distinto?... su padre nunca lo miró con los mismos ojos que miraba a Mufasa… además, él siempre fue más débil que el resto… sin contar que era mucho más inteligente que muchos leones juntos…

Albus se levantó y le tendió una mano al niño… Scar dudo, pero le cogió la mano al director. Intentó levantarse… y casi cae, si no es porque ese hombre de negro lo sujetó de los hombros. Con paso tambaleante el anciano lo llevo frente a una extraña cosa… ahí vio a un niño humano que le daba la mano al humano.

El muchacho tenía expresión sería, en su ojo izquierdo había una cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo, los cuales eran de un color verde… Su cabello negro era largo y alborotado y su piel era morena. Él muchacho estaba desnudo frente a él.

-Ese… eres tú, Scar…-El nombrado sorprendido estiró su "pata" y el humano hizo lo mismo que él. Cuando su pata estuvo puesta en la fría superficie no le quedo duda, era él… de verdad era humano…

-Yo… ser humano…-Albus se sorprendió cuando el niño soltó su mano y se arrodillo en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas… el chico estaba llorando.-Maté a mi hermano para nada… engañe a Simba… hice cosas terribles para nada…-Gemía el pequeño niño apretando sus piernas contra su pecho.

Sintió como algo tibio era colocado en su espalda. Su vista se levantó para ver al gran hombre de negro, que lo miraba con… ¿cariño?...

-No llores… todo hacemos cosas terribles en la vida… pero podemos arreglarlas…-No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero no podía ver al niño llorar. Además, presentía cual sería esa nueva misión que Albus le daría…

-Severus, te pediré que tú cuides de…

-No me digas.-Le interrumpió Severus.-Ya entendí que tendré que cuidar a Scar hasta que ingrese a Hogwarts…-Albus simplemente le sonrió. Era bueno que el profesor de pociones ya estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con sus peticiones.

TBC.


	2. Educando

Severus llevó a Scar, envuelto en la manta, hasta su habitación en el castillo. Llevaba al niño tomado de la mano e intentaba no caminar tan rápido, ya que al chico aún le costaba caminar en dos pies.

-Primero te daré un baño…-Dijo Severus para romper el silencio.

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo.-Dijo Scar.-Bañarme ayer…-Observó como llegaban a una puerta y el humano decía unas palabras.

-No te bañaré como tú te bañas.-Dijo Severus entrando a su habitación y yendo directamente al baño. Sentó a Scar en el retrete y luego comenzó a llenar la bañera. El niño miraba como esa extraña cosa se iba llenando con agua.-Puedes llamarme Severus…-Murmuró Snape mientras se sacaba su túnica y se arremangaba la camisa.

Cuando la tina se lleno, cogió la mano del chico, levantándolo. Le sacó la manta y luego le hizo una seña para que se metiera a la tina.

-Siéntate…-Murmuró Severus. ¡No podía creer aquello!, ¡Albus lo tenía cuidando de un niño con el que era… blando!… El chico se sentó, pero no como esperaba Severus. Estaba de cuclillas… Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y dio un leve empujón en el hombro para que el chico se sentara.

-¡Hey!.-Gruñó Scar cuando se vio tapado por el agua tibia. El agua nunca se había sentido tan bien. Notó como Severus se echaba un extraño líquido en la mano.

-Cierra los ojos.-El chico le obedeció. Sintió como las manos de Snape se posaron en su cabello y comenzaron a masajearlo. Algo parecido a un ronroneó salió de sus labios. Las ágiles manos de Snape se movían en su cabello, deshaciendo nudos y limpiándolo.

-¡Por Merlín!.-Dijo Severus.-¿Cómo es que tienes sangre en el cabello?.-Notó como Scar fruncía el ceño.

-Debe ser mío o de Simba… Nosotros pelear antes de yo caer a fuego… para luego ser rescatado de las hienas por el humano viejo.-Contó sin más Scar.

-Contén la respiración.-Scar sintió como Severus le tapaba la nariz para luego hundirlo en el agua. Cuando emergió su cabello estaba libre del shampoo y se le pegaba en la cara, Snape comprendió que habría que cortar un poco ese cabello.-Puedes abrir los ojos.-Scar hizo lo que Severus le dijo. Vio como Snape tenía una extraña cosa amarilla entre sus dedos.-El brazo…

Scar supo que se refería a lo que había sido su pata, así que se lo paso. El agua se sentía realmente bien… Sintió como Severus le pasaba algo por el brazo e iba dejando espuma…

Después de un rato, en que Severus había dejado enjabonado a Scar, vació la bañera y con la ducha termino de sacarle la espuma y la mugre del cuerpo. ¡Listo!, el muchacho estaba mucho más decente que antes.

Con unas toallas comenzó a secar al niño. Cuando termino de secarle el cabello notó como este quedaba desordenado… le llegaba al menos a la mitad de la espalda…

-Iré a buscarte algo de ropa…-Severus salió de la habitación. Cogió un pantalón de él y una camisa, para transformarlos en un pijama verde obscuro. Volvió al baño y ayudó a Scar a ponerse el pijama…

-Severus…-Escuchó como niño decía su nombre nervioso, él terminaba de abrocharle los botones.-Quiero orinar.-Severus gimió de desesperación. ¡Albus se las pagaría!.

Después de un MUY bochornoso rato, en que estuvo EXPLICANDOLE al chico como ir al baño… ahora estaba sentado en la butaca que había en su cuarto, bebiendo un vaso de wisky de fuego, observando como el chico dormía placidamente en su cama… 

Suspiró pesadamente, serían unos días difíciles.

~ o ~

Sintió como algo peludo lo abrazaba… ¡Momento!, ¿algo peludo?. Abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver dormido al lado de él a un león, el cual era de un pelaje café obscuro con una melena negra. Estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo… hasta que notó la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo del león.

-Scar…-Intentó mover la pesada pata del animal fuera de su estómago. El león soltó un gruñido… para ir lentamente abriendo sus ojos verdes. Notó como se desperezaba y daba un largo bostezo. Severus sacó su varita y le apuntó al león a su lado.-Animago Revelum…-Observó como el león pasaba a ser ese niño con el que se había quedado dormido la noche anterior.

-¿Qué pasar?.-Preguntó confundido Scar… Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Deberemos enseñarte como transformarte en león a tu voluntad. No quiero encontrarme con un león siempre que tenga que despertarte.-Dijo Snape levantándose de la cama. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su costado… y vio unas marcas de garra en su estómago. ¡El crió lo había rasguñado!.

Después de tener que vestir a Scar… y esperar a que el niño saliera del baño, ya que no quería volver a pasar la vergüenza, le enseño como cepillarse los dientes. Lo peino con una cola, para que el niño no pareciera tan salvaje. Después fue con Madame Poppy para curarse las heridas en el estómago.

-¡Severus!.-Dijo escandalizada la mujer al ver las garras marcadas en el estómago del maestro de pociones.-¿Qué sucedió?...

-Dormí con un león…-Cortó como toda explicación Snape. Scar miraba como esa humana le aplicaba extrañas cosas en el estómago a Severus. Se sentía culpable, es decir, él le había causado aquellas heridas al humano que lo ayudaba. En ese momento la humana posó su atención en él. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué se creía esa humana para mirarlo con una sonrisa?, él era un príncipe.

-¿Quién es el niño?.-Preguntó Poppy, no recordaba haber visto al niño antes.

-Yo Scar.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Poppy, le dio una sonrisa y siguió vendando el estómago de Severus.

-Con eso deberás estar.-Dijo Poppy. Severus se levantó de la camilla e hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a Poppy.

-Vamos Scar.-Severus cogió la mano del niño, el mocoso aún no se acostumbrara bien a caminar y a veces perdía el equilibrio. Ambos salieron de la enfermería para ir en dirección al despacho de Albus.

Cuando entraron vieron al anciano con su fénix junto a él. Albus les sonrió y luego tomó asiento, les hizo una seña para que se sentaran y los dos obedecieron.

-¿Cómo va todo Severus?.-Preguntó Albus, mirando a Scar, que iba con el cabello sujeto. Vestía con una camisa negra y unos pantalones de la misma tonalidad.

-Scar aprende rápidamente…-Aquello era cierto, se había sorprendido al ver como el niño aprendía rápidamente todo lo que le decía.-El único problema es con su transformación en león, yo no soy un animago… así que no podría explicarle eso.

-Supongo que de eso deberá encargarse Minerva…-Albus observó al muchacho de ojos verdes, esos ojos que decían que había visto tanto en su corta vida… bueno, en su corta vida como humano… ya que como león ya era un león adulto.-¿Qué tal tu primera noche?.

-Bañarme… nunca ser bañado así. Madre siempre dar los baños de otra manera… Aprender usar el baño y cepillarse los diente…-Dijo recordando todo lo que Severus le había enseñado. 

-Hoy iremos a comprar su ropa…-Suspiro Severus, genial, el frío profesor de pociones sería visto caminando por ahí con un niño de la mano… 

-Severus, ¿Puedes enseñarle a Scar a leer y a escribir?... quiero que este año ingrese a Hogwarts.-Dijo el director mirándolo. Snape frunció el ceño, primero tenía que cuidar al mocoso, después hacer la poción para el lobo… ¡Ahora enseñarle al mocoso a leer y a escribir!.

-Está bien…-Suspiro Severus… serían unas largas “vacaciones”.

~ o ~

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Scar había llegado al castillo. El muchacho aprendía rápidamente. Su transformación en animago fue la primera cosa que perfecciono, Minerva se había sorprendido al saber que el pequeño había hecho su primera transformación cuando apenas tenía un año… para mantenerla durante nueve años.

Otra cosa que aprendió fue a leer. Severus opto por primero comprarle cuentos infantiles, ya que pensó que sería más fácil para el mocoso. Se había sorprendido con la rapidez que Scar aprendió a leer. Lo único que al mocoso le costaba era escribir… Sabía leer, pero Snape no comprendía porque le costaba tanto escribir.

-No estoy acostumbrado a usar mis patas para otra cosa que no caminar o atacar.-Dijo Scar, su modo de hablar había mejorado mucho, casi no cometía errores al hablar. Vio como Severus perdía poco a poco su paciencia al ver que él no podía escribir. ¡Pero él tenía que lograr escribir!, Por algo era Scar. Cogió el lápiz y escribió lo primero que se le ocurrió. 

-Déjame ver que escribes…-Dijo Severus después de unos minutos viendo como Scar escribía. El muchacho le tendió el papel y el leyó…

“Sarabi… Nala… Serafina… Simba… Mufasa, perdón…”

Severus vio el Scar agachaba la cabeza y su largo cabello le cubría el rostro. Había decidido no cortárselo, ya que el mocoso le había dicho que esa era su preciada melena…

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?.-Preguntó de pronto Severus, sentándose al lado de Scar, estaban en el despacho de Severus, así que nadie más podía oírlos.

-Serafina… fue una leona que siempre… me tuvo estima, pero yo la rechace muchas veces… Sarabi… fue la esposa de mi hermano, antes de que comenzara la lucha con Simba la golpee y la culpe de todo… Nala era una pequeña… quise que ella fuera mi reina… Simba es mi sobrino… y…-Severus vio sorprendido como en los ojos de Scar comenzaban a formarse lágrimas, el mocoso no había llorado desde que se entero de que era humano.-Mufasa era mi hermano… ¡Yo lo maté! ¡Quería poder! ¡Quería ser rey!... Maté a Mufasa y culpe a Simba, el pobre cachorro estuvo perdido durante mucho tiempo… con la culpa en su ser… ¡yo no vi eso! ¡Fui un tonto!.

Scar sintió como Severus lo abrazaba… el profesor nunca había hecho eso con él, pero… necesitaba a alguien. Scar enterró su rostro en el pecho de Severus y comenzó a llorar.

Por su parte Snape… veía cuan similar era… Él había hecho una estupidez por querer poder. Había entregado a su amada Lily a la muerte, y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

-Yo también hice una estupidez, Scar… Entregue a la única mujer que he amado a su muerte, por querer poder… Ahora estoy intentando remediar algo… cuido a su hijo, pero él es la viva imagen de su padre, lo cual me fastidia demasiado.-Nunca había hablado de sus problemas con alguien, pero ahí estaba, hablándole a un niño.-Aún puedes hacer algo para remediar algo las cosas…

Scar asintió… se quedaron abrazados un tiempo más…

~ o ~

Debió llevar a Scar a comprar las cosas para el colegio. Fue odioso sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos. ¿Qué a caso nunca habían visto a un hombre de la mano de un niño?...  
Primero compraron la ropa y los zapatos. Scar odiaba usar zapatos, pero debía hacerlo. Después fueron a comprar los libros para el colegio… y termino comprándole al mocoso un libro sobre la historia muggle y la historia mágica. 

Scar le dijo que no necesitaba ningún animal, ya que él estaría en Hogwarts y no había nadie a quién escribir…

Cuando habían terminado todas las compras, incluida varita, Severus quedo detenido frente un puesto de periódicos con el ceño fruncido. Scar observó lo que Severus veía… y leyó en el periódico “Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban”…


	3. El Profesor de defensa y un Patronum

Scar estaba de pie a fuera del despacho de Albus. Severus estaba hablando con el director… y Scar aún no se atrevía a separarse mucho del humano que lo cuidaba.

Con su nariz olfateó y sintió un olor a lobo… mezclado con el olor a perro y a bosque. ¿Qué rayos?. Posó su vista en la larga escalera que iba ascendiendo y vio a un hombre, de ropas maltratadas. Su cabello era de un castaño claro. Sobré su boca había pelo… no tan larga como la del viejo humano, pero si tenía. Los ojos color chocolate se posaron en Scar.

-¿Quién eres, lobo?.-Gruñó Scar, en posición de defensa. Aún no se fiaba de nadie… ya que sabía perfectamente que la confianza podía destruir y matar a una persona que era ingenuo.

El hombre lo observó sorprendido, pero intentó poner una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas, pequeño?.-Preguntó acercándose a Scar, el cual soltó un gruñido y se echó para atrás. Él nunca había sido un león de pelear… pero si debía protegerse… estaba dispuesto a todo. Además que el hedor de ese hombre lo ponía nervioso.

-No me engañas, lobo. El olor esta impregnado en ti…-No quiso mencionar el olor a perro.

-Scar…-La puerta del despacho de Albus se abrió, dejando ver a Severus. El profesor de pociones poso su vista en el hombre, y frunció el ceño.-Lupin.

-Severus…-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Severus frunció el ceño. Sin más comenzó a caminar, cogiendo la mano de Scar, y guiándolo fuera de la vista de Lupin. El profesor, cuando considero que era una distancia donde nadie los escucharía, habló.

-¿Sentiste algo raro en él?.-Preguntó mirando a Scar.

-Tener olor a lobo… pero también tenía olor a perro, como si hace poco hubiera estado con uno… ¿Quién es?.-Scar vio como Severus suspiraba frustrado.

-Es el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes obscuras, Remus Lupin. Sentiste ese olor a lobo, porque es un hombre lobo.-Scar se asombro, había leído, porque le gustaba mucho leer, que los hombres lobos eran aquellos que se transformaban con la luna llena en lobos… y cuando estaban de esa manera podían matar incluso lo más amado.

-¿Por qué ir al despacho del anciano?.-Preguntó Scar. Vio como Severus se detenía frente a un aula… que estaba vacía. Le hizo una seña para entrar y él le obedeció.

-Este año abran dementores en Hogwarts, ya que el maldito de Black escapo de Azkaban… el ministerio los mando…-Severus dijo seriamente.

-¿Los Dementores son aquellos seres que chupan la energía de las otras personas por los malos recuerdos?.-Scar preguntó.

-Exactamente…-Dijo Severus… si en el castillo habían personas más calificadas para ser atacadas por los dementores… esos eran Potter y Scar…-Hay un hechizo para espantarlos, por lo general a los alumnos de sexto grado les cuesta trabajo… pero… debes aprenderlo…

-¿Expecto Patronum?.-Scar había leído libros, de hecho en eso gastaba su tiempo… ya que Severus no lo dejaba dormir, como hacía antes.

-Aja…-Dijo Snape. Sacó su varita… y murmuró el hechizo. Scar vio sorprendido como de la varita de Severus salió una cierva…-Para hacer el hechizo… debes pensar en un momento feliz de tu vida… y nombrar el hechizo… Inténtalo…

Scar sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Intentó pensar en algo alegre, pero nada venía a su mente… sólo escenas de sangre y de locura…

-No tengo nada alegre…-Murmuró Scar…

-Piensa cualquier cosa que te haya hecho feliz…-Severus estaba sorprendido, ¡Incluso él tenía unos pocos momentos felices que le ayudaban a invocar su patronum!.

Scar comenzó a pensar… ¿Cuándo había sido realmente feliz?...

-

-¡Taka!.-Gritó un cachorro de león, su pelaje parecía oro…-¡Juguemos!.

-¡Si!, Mufasa…-Los dos pequeños cachorros comenzaban a jugar y a rodar por la pradera. No notando el mundo que los rodeaba, sólo ellos dos. Dos hermanos…

-

-Expecto… Patronum…-Murmuró suavemente Scar… notó como de su varita comenzaba a salir una luz blanca… que poco a poco fue adquiriendo forma… hasta formar a un león adulto… hasta formar a…-Mufasa…

Scar estaba sorprendido. Frente a él estaba su hermano, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía él… antes de que Scar comenzara a alejarse cada vez más de su hermano…

Severus observó sorprendido como el chico realizaba el hechizo al primer intento… su primer hechizo… era de un alumno de sexto año. Vio como Scar se acercaba al león, estirando su mano para tocarlo…

-¿Por qué mi Patronum tiene esta forma?.-Preguntó en un suave murmullo.

-El Patronum representa lo más querido para uno… o lo que le da más confianza y seguridad… Mi Patronum es una cierva, porque el de Lily lo era…-Dicto como explicación Snape.

-Mufasa…-Scar estiró la mano, queriendo tocar al león, que le sonreía… pero antes de poder hacer algo… todo se fue a negro. Lo último que sintió fue un grito de Severus.


	4. Un nuevo año escolar y la selección

Scar estaba esperando junto a Minerva a los otros alumnos de primer año. El muchacho ya manejaba mejor la magia con su varita, no como aquél día en que hizo su Patronum y cayó inconsciente por el esfuerzo.

Ahora el Patronum era el hechizo que mejor se le daba, además también se le daba pociones. Por su olfato de león podía identificar cada especia, aún era algo torpe con sus patas, pero ya estaba mejorando en aquello.

-No me agrada que los dementores estén cerca.-Murmuró Scar, Minerva lo observó. El muchacho le agradaba, ya que era un gran animago… pero sabía que no quedaría en su casa… Tal vez un Ravenclaw, el muchacho parecía siempre querer saber todo lo que lo rodeaba. Tal vez porque vivió apartado del mundo durante nueve años.

-Son las órdenes del ministerio. Albus se opuso, pero no hubo nada que pudo hacer.-Le contestó Minerva. El muchacho miraba con seriedad, en sus ojos verdes, las escaleras, por las cuales deberían llegar los alumnos. Observó la cicatriz en el ojo del muchacho, muchas veces había estado tentada a preguntar, pero no se atrevía.

-El viejo debería haberse negado. Un director es quién manda en su escuela, como un rey manda en su tierra.-Eso era lo otro que sorprendía a la maga. Scar siempre hablaba de reyes y de derechos reales. Nunca le dijeron nada sobre Scar, únicamente le pidieron ayuda para que el muchacho aprendiera bien su transformación.

Antes de que Minerva pudiera decir algo, los alumnos llegaron. Los muchachos iban como siempre, sorprendidos por el castillo.

Dio su discurso de todos los años y luego les dijo que esperaran. Salió de la habitación dejando solo a los primeros años.

Scar miraba a su alrededor. Todos parecían ansiosos. Lo olía en el aire… Cerró sus ojos. Un gruñido de frustración quiso escapar de sus labios. Cachorros, que nunca habían vivido nada…

Con sus oídos, que aún seguían siendo más potentes que el de un humano normal, escuchó como algunos cachorros murmuraba acerca de su cicatriz. ¿No tenían nada más de qué hablar?, pensó molesto.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo… Minerva entró nuevamente y le hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Scar comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Iba siguiendo a Minerva, a él no lo sorprendía el gran comedor, puesto que los últimos meses había comido y vivido en Hogwarts, no conocía otro lugar. Al principió le había costado usar los cubiertos, pero Severus lo obligó a usarlos bien.

Lo otro era la comida, ¡nunca había comido cosas tan deliciosas!... siempre carne de antílope… cruda. Pero la comida cocida, dorada y caliente era mucho mejor.

Se detuvo cuando vio que Minerva detenía su paso frente a un taburete, donde estaba el sombrero, el cual canto una canción. Scar simplemente la ignoro, con su mirada recorrió la mesa de los profesores y se encontró con la obscura mirada de Severus.

-Los iré llamando por sus nombres. Cuando lo hagan deben venir y ponerse el sombrero seleccionador, que les dirá cual es su casa.-La voz de Minerva sacó a Scar de sus pensamientos. Vio como la humana fue llamando a todos los alumnos.-Scar Makara.

Scar reacciono y camino hacía el taburete. El viejo le había explicado que ahí se usaba el apellido, lo cual era como un segundo nombre que se usaba formalmente y era transferido de un padre a su hijo.

Se sentó y Minerva puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

- _Vaya… **-**_ Scar se sorprendió al sentir una voz en su mente.- _Oh muchacho, no te asustes… únicamente estoy aquí para ver en cual casa quedarías… Te gusta tener el conocimiento, pero eres muy astuto… llegarías a ser cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quieres…_

_-Cállate…-_ Pensó Scar. Severus vio como el rostro del muchacho se ensombrecía, ¿qué rayos le estaba hablando ese estúpido sombrero?. _-No te importa que es lo que yo haga… sólo tienes que ponerme en un lugar…_

_-Mi querido muchacho, el lugar que más viene contigo es…_ **SLYTHERINE!.-** Gritó el sombrero. Minerva le sacó el sombrero y Scar camino hacía la mesa verde. Sin más se sentó.

Aquél estúpido trapo le había traído malos recuerdos… ¡Sabía que su hermano estaba muerto por su culpa, pero eso no significaba que cualquiera pudiera decírselo!.

El apetito se le fue y se levantó de la mesa, sin importarle las miradas sobre él. Camino hasta la puerta del gran comedor, cuando Albus hablaba algo sobre los dementores…

Cuando la puerta del gran comedor se cerró tras él comenzó a correr a las mazmorras, al único lugar en que se sentía seguro. Llegó frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Severus y murmuro la contraseña para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Se tiró a la cama que había estado compartiendo con el maestro durante esos meses…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Dejando entrar a Severus, el cual suspiro pesadamente. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Extendió una mano y acarició el cabello del muchacho, el cual estaba peinado en una cola.

-¿Qué paso?...-Preguntó al ver que Scar no pensaba hablar.

-Ese trapo estúpido se metió en mi mente… no me gusta eso. No me gusta que todo el mundo se entere de que soy un sucio asesino que mató a su hermano…-Murmuró Scar. Severus lo miró durante un momento, sería bueno enseñarle Oclumancia al muchacho… además, así estaría seguro de cualquiera que quisiera leerle la mente.-No quiero irme de aquí… esos cachorros son estúpidos. Creen en un mundo de felicidad…

Severus suspiro. Esperaba que algo así pasara. Scar no se separaba de él casi nunca, era como si el muchacho temiera que al dejarlo solo… todo sería un sueño… y que despertaría siendo devorado por hienas.

-Hablaremos con Albus, deberás ir a clases, pero puedes quedarte aquí…-Chasqueó sus dedos y en la habitación apareció un elfo domestico.

-¿El señor Snape desea algo, señor?.-Preguntó el pequeño elfo.

-Sí, por favor trae las cosas del señor Scar Makara, todas sus cosas, su baúl y sus libros.-El pequeño elfo desapareció en un puf…-Vamos, ve al baño para que después te duermas. Mañana será un largo día.

Scar le obedeció y se levantó de la cama. El elfo se apareció con todas las cosas en la habitación. Severus las acomodó, con magia, y dejó el pijama del niño sobre la cama.

-Scar, iré a hablar con los alumnos nuevos de la casa… y luego estaré en ronda. Duérmete.-El niño simplemente le gritó un “esta bien” desde el baño. Severus suspiró pesadamente cuando salió de su alcoba. Sería un largo año, considerando que Black aún andaba suelto, tenía que cuidar a Potter, Lupin rondaba por el castillo… y además que tenía a un niño que no se separaba de él…

Definitivamente… sería un largo año.

 


End file.
